


Sleeping with Sanity

by Midnight_Disasters



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Guardiancest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Disasters/pseuds/Midnight_Disasters
Summary: Guardiancest in seasons. Or, the one in which David keeps trying to get Bro to move to California.





	Sleeping with Sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eighth_chiharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/gifts).



> My second secret santa fill of 2018, Lana, I hope you enjoy.

 

“No. We’re going out. Twenty bucks says you’ve ordered in every night this week, and I’m only here for a few days so we’re sure as fuck not getting Chinese takeout.”   
  
Bro snorts, somewhat childishly. “I skipped dinner on Wednesday, actually, so where’s my twenty bucks, bitch?”   
  
“Even worse. Get dressed.” David strides out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the bathroom to freshen up, even as Bro calls out “I _am_ dressed!” He straightens his tie and brushes invisible dust from his suit jacket, taking in his reflection in Bro’s bathroom mirror. The water stains and flecks of old toothpaste make it a less than ideal look check, but it’s enough to let David know how he should finger style his hair. All things considered, he looks pretty fucking good for a guy that was on a plane not forty minutes prior. “You’re not wearing that gross-ass polo to the restaurant. Put on a button down for once in your goddamn life,” He says, loudly from the bathroom. He can hear Bro grumbling something out in the living room, but he doesn’t concern himself with trying to figure out what it was. He’s at least 72% sure Bro’s gonna change the shirt.

 

When he emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, a dab of Bro’s least dynamic cologne drying on his skin, he finds his trust was not misplaced. Bro is standing, arms loosely crossed, in the living room having changed into a dark gray button down shirt.   
  
“Not so bad, huh?”   
  
“This place better have some kinda delicious bread or I’m takin’ it out on your ass.”   
  
David smirks. “Is that a promise?”

 

The restaurant does have delicious bread, along with a generous array of italian options that give David ample opportunity to laugh at Bro trying to pronounce their names. They share a slice of cake for dessert, and Bro lets David talk his ear off about how his latest project is going. There’s a silent but aggressive stare-down between two layers of shades when the cheque comes, ending in David slipping his card out of his wallet and paying their bill.

 

“Satisfied?” Bro asks, his hand discreetly pressed against the small of David’s back as they leave the restaurant.

 

“It was good. Much better than takeout, you have to give me that.”

 

“Yeah, alright. When do you leave town again?”   
  
“Monday night.”

 

“Could be worse, I guess.”   
  
David raises an eyebrow. “You know you could always just come to California. I could set you up and--”   
  
“Shh,” Bro shushes him, covering his lips with a gloved finger practically pushing into David’s left nostril. “Let’s just go back.”

 

“Sure.”

 

The uber ride back is as uneventful as the one to the restaurant had been, but once they’re back to Bro’s apartment his mouth is on David’s like he’s the last glass of water in the desert. David gives as good as he gets, trailing a hand down into Bro’s back pocket and using the leverage to hoist his waist closer until they’re pressed up against one another.   
  
“Feeling eager?” He asks, smirking when Bro lets up.   
  
“Gotta seize the day an’ all that shit, right?” David hums at Bro’s words and presses their lips back together, pushing against Bro until he’s able to haphazardly steer them through the apartment. It isn’t entirely successful, as he’s not around quite often enough to predict where Bro has chosen to leave his shit, so he walks Bro into a floor obstacle or two until they disconnect and make their way to his bedroom without the fanfare.

 

“God, I should’ve made you wear a tie, that could’ve been fun to play with,” David muses, already on his way through unbuttoning Bro’s shirt.

 

“Careful, or it’ll sound like you’re suggestin’ something kinky in my good Christian household,” Bro snorts, shoving the button down off his arms when David pushes it over his shoulders.

 

“You’re right, I would never. That, on top of the incest? We’d spoil ourselves.” He pushes Bro’s undershirt high enough to expose flat planes of skin and ducks down to kiss over them, moving up and down his abdomen. An uneven intake of breath is the only marker David gets that Bro is enjoying this, that, and years of personal experience. He stops only when Bro taps his shoulder, straightening up to allow Bro to do a little exploring of his own.

 

He starts with David’s tie, pulling it undone but leaving it draped around the back of his neck, hanging loosely on either side of his chest. He ignores the suit jacket and goes straight for unbuttoning the shirt underneath. Ordinarily, David would have been wearing a white undershirt of some sort beneath the button down, but the weather had discouraged the  extra layer so he’d forwent the shirt. By Bro’s hum of approval, that’s exactly what he’s been looking for. He stands back and appraises his work, looking at David standing there with his tie framing the panel of skin Bro exposed.

 

“You sure _you_ don’t have some kinda suit fetish?” David asks with a smirk. He knows exactly what he must look like, and the heat in Bro’s gaze leaves no room for speculation on whether he’s a fan.

 

“Just for you.” He admires David for a few seconds longer before surging against him once more, digging his hands inside David’s shirt to grab his hips as he kisses him back to the edge of the bed. David shrugs the jacket and button down off his arms so they’re pressed skin to skin, the smell of Bro’s cologne filling his head with ideas. He reaches for Bro’s belt and makes quick work of undoing his fly and giving his pants a sharp tug. He climbs backwards onto the bed and works his own pants and boxers off his legs, clearly not in the mood for beating around the bush. “Eager?” Bro teases, kicking his own undergarments off and crawling over him.

 

“I haven’t seen you in six weeks, asshole,” David grumbles, his voice muffled as he presses his lips into Bro’s neck. “I’m allowed to be pushy.” 

 

Bro hums and fishes the lube out of the bedside dresser one handed, popping it open. In his attempt to smear the requisite amount onto his palm, he ends up with a small mess of it over his leg, but he’s not too bothered, reaching out to take David into his hand. “Did you get bigger?”

 

“Oh, we’re on flattery now? Fuck off,” David laughs, no real malice behind it. He shifts his hips to get good leverage to fuck into Bro’s fist, smearing one of his own hands through the mess dripping over Bro’s thigh. He reaches across at somewhat of an awkward angle to give Bro a few strokes, treating him to a heavy dose of eye contact. “Can we do the thing today?”

 

“Which thing?” But even as he asks, the corner of Bro’s mouth quirks up. 

 

“Do you want to, or not?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

It takes some shifting, moving around on the bed and aborting several half maneuvered ideas, until eventually David ends up flat on his back, his legs straight up in the air. Bro keeps a hold of them at the knee and scoots up close. “Ready?” 

 

“C’mon Bro,” David urges, in a voice that is most definitely not whining. 

 

“You could be a  _ little _ nicer, ‘m doing this for you.”

 

“Uh huh, because you get absolutely nothing out of i--” David says, cutting off when Bro’s freshly lubed cock pushes its way in between his closed thighs at the base, sliding up and across his own. “Jesus.” 

 

“I prefer Bro.” He grips David’s legs hard and moves at a firm pace, the drag of them together drawing out David’s sighs and groans. “Fuck, you’re hot.” 

 

David lets that one slide in favour of keeping his half lidded eyes open and taking it. It’s not enough friction to get him off, but he likes seeing Bro enjoy himself this way, likes the teasing friction when he pushes through and they rub together. He watches freely as Bro moves, back and forth, back and forth, taking his pleasure, his arms straining with the effort of their position. He knows if he’s quiet for long enough for Bro to get into it, he sometimes--

 

“Got such nice legs, Dave, and these smooth thighs...shit you know I love these.” He plants open mouthed kisses along David’s calves where he can reach, his hips jerking a little more erratically. “So pretty, always been so pretty, ‘n you’ll be so pretty when I come all over your stomach, jerk you with it until you’re comin’ too,” He huffs out, squeezing David’s legs together and speeding up. “Fuck, fuck, so good, fuck…” Bro comes like that, murmuring his praises and pushing through David’s thighs, his spend dripping over David’s cock and stomach. 

 

True to his word, Bro lowers David’s legs down gently and bends forward to jerk David roughly in his hand. “C’mon, let’s see it,” He says, his voice low and rough. The imagery alone is practically enough to push David over, and he’s spilling with a low moan about a minute later.

 

Bro kisses him and cleans them up, laying next to him in bed when the sticky situation is less pressing. They lay together quietly, David’s head on Bro’s chest, listening to his breathing. His mind drifts, as it always does when they’re done, to the thought of them being able to do this all the time.

 

“Think about it though, alright?” David speaks when the silence stretches on. 

 

Bro sighs, deep and heavy, and David squeezes his arm in what he hopes is a supportive kind of way. “...A’ight. I’ll think about it.”

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
